Muse
by SanestInsanest
Summary: She was his addiction, his fixation, his obsession. She wove a spell around him with her innocent allure and he had no intentions of letting her go. He would posses her, her mind, body and soul, no matter what it took. Darkfic Kurama/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Slightly dark, sexual situations_

_Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the characters mention nor the song lyrics which belong to Muse._

_•••_

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
you've created_

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

•••

Maya, Kurama's on and off girlfriend for a year now, never questioned his peculiar habits or his unusual actions. She never asked why he would just grab her and kiss her in class where everyone could see or why these kisses would be so long and passionate. Or at least she thought so.

But she never asked why.

She had always thought his actions were endearing, how he would phase out and lose himself in his thoughts. It was cute whenever he inquired about her friends because it showed that he cared.

But she did find it odd that he showed so much interest in a close friend of hers.

Kagome Higurashi.

She was a fair skinned beauty with gorgeous, clear blue eyes and luscious, black hair. Maya had always been secretly jealous of the girl's unique looks, especially those eyes of hers. The wide, innocent eyes reflected such depth and emotion that there had always been a jealous twinge deep inside her. But she was such a sweet girl that she could never hate her. Kind, voice never raised, Kagome was a petite angel who glowed among the other girls. But even though Maya harbored some jealousy, she knew that she had one thing that Kagome most definitely didn't.

She had Shuiichi Minamino.

He was sex on legs and he was all hers. He was handsome when they were younger and he had only grown to be more good looking. She had harbored some feelings for him in the past but they had been separated and she had lost contact as well as any feelings that she had. But an accidental meeting in their college class had awakened what she had thought long gone. So she fell for him again. Hard.

After two months of friendly conversation and casual dates, they were officially a couple. He doted on her like a good boyfriend would, and he was a perfect gentleman. But he was always a little reserved, a little too polite, and she never felt like she saw the real side to Shuiichi Minamino. But she brushed it off as how he was. She was confident that she could never change who he was but as long as she still loved him, it didn't matter.

Today was their one year anniversary.

They were meeting at a small café, right by the university. It was well priced and the place of their first date. Maya had thought that it'd be appropriate.

She sat in the cushioned booth, waiting patiently for Shuiichi. She had arrived a bit early, a little eager for their celebration.

A little chime sounded and she looked up. Shuiichi entered through the door, pushing the heavy oak effortlessly. He was dressed neatly in a pair of pressed khaki slacks and a wrinkle-free dark green shirt that complimented his eyes.

His eyes caught hers and a little smile made its way onto his face. He walked over, politely ignoring the many stares that he garnered. Maya felt a little pride settle in her. This fine man was hers.

All hers.

He sat down and leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. She blushed a pretty pink like she always did.

A door chimed again and this time both looked up. Kagome Higurashi entered through the door, struggling a little with the door. Maya brightened and quickly waved her over.

Kagome crossed the café and reached their booth, grinning a wide grin while a small amount of surprise was present on her face.

"Maya! Shuiichi! I didn't expect to see you guys here!" exclaimed Kagome, cheeks flushed from running to the café apparently. She worked there on the weekends in order to get extra cash to help her family. Her grandfather had been placed in the hospital after being diagnosed with life threatening cancer and she worked to help with the medical bills. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, well me and Shuiichi here are celebrating our one year anniversary!" Maya said with a cheerful smile.

"Wow! That's incredible how long you two have been together! I don't think I'd be in a relationship for that long," she said with a slightly embarrassed air around her. "Well, I have to go work now! I don't want to be late and I'm pretty sure my shift starts in a couple of minutes. See you around!"

Maya waved as the girl disappeared behind the door to the kitchen while Shuiichi had nodded his head.

Smiling contently, Maya turned to her partner. "Such a sweet girl right Shuiichi?"

He merely nodded his head and smiled indulgently at his girlfriend.

And she remained oblivious to the thoughts in his head.

Kagome had appeared once again while Maya and Shuiichi were eating their food with the standard uniform on. She had donned a black dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up and tight, black skinny jeans. A bright red tie was lay against her chest, next to the golden nametag that was pinned on her left. He hair was tied up rather messily but Shuiichi admired how few hairs curled against her neck, giving her an adorable look.

Maya was oblivious to his infatuation.

The poor love sick girl never noticed how he'd spend time in class to stare at the pretty Kagome, eyes roving over her features, obsessively committing them to memory so he could pour over them like notes that were worth studying. He had met Kagome before he was reunited with Maya. Even though his infatuation with the petite beauty was great, he had agreed to become Maya's boyfriend.

Why?

He was a selfish person. He couldn't have Kagome but he still needed someone to have. Just for the sake of having. So Maya came along, a grown woman who had matured greatly, and Kagome seized the chance, regardless of his feelings for her. And he remained faithful to her, never straying and never doing anything to upset her.

Except that little fascination with Miss Higurashi.

He would have fantasies which involved him and the enticing vixen in various amorous situations. More often than not, he would accidently go off on these fantasies in the presence of his very own girlfriend. But she never noticed. And if she did, she never said anything.

He would go to great lengths to get the miss to notice him, whether or not Maya was there or not. In class, he would impulsively grab Maya and kiss her hard, just because that would catch Kagome's attention. And he would kiss her for a long time, all the while keeping his eyes trained on dark haired girl.

She wouldn't notice though because he hid it so well. With eyes barely open, only small slivers of green could be seen. But that was more than enough for him to observe her reactions as he played Maya along with his sensual lips. She would always gasp in surprise, turn a pale shade of pink before averting her head, cheeks gradually getting darker. Then, Shuiichi would pull away from his girlfriend who would be nothing more than a pile of goo at his feet.

And Maya would never know.

Staring at the woman across him, he had to admit that Maya was indeed very pretty. Full red lips accentuated by the pale skin of the face with a healthy blush across her cheeks. But as pretty as she was, she could not be compared to the vision that was Kagome. She did not hold the natural grace that his Kagome held, having the awkwardness that all humans seemed to possess. Not that he was saying Kagome was inhuman. No, he knew she was human. He knew she was a miko. Ah, pardon, a permanent miko in training. While she had some abilities that fully trained mikos possessed, she still lacked much training and seeing as she was too old to start, she would forever be untrained.

That little tidbit of information only further increased his fixation. She was a possible danger to his well being but that excited him more than anything else could. He was a thief but he didn't seek treasures, no, he sought after the rush, the thrill, and the danger that the theft would provide.

And Miss Higurashi did just that.

The thought of defiling such a pure soul, in mind and body, made a feeling of excitement course through his body. He would make her crave his body, his attention, and he would gladly give it. She would cry his name night after night and would revel in it. There was something about tainting a holy follower that seemed so appealing to him.

Maya happily sighed and set down her eating utensils. A pleased smile curved her lips and he asked for the bill. Inwardly he smiled as he paid the bill. Maya had always been considerate towards him and he had known her reason for choosing the café. Not only was it the place of their first date, it was a nice, quaint place that did not ask too much for money. He appreciated places like these where the atmosphere was quiet relaxing. The fact that Kagome worked there was just a bonus. But not a bonus that he didn't take full advantage of. Unbeknownst to Maya, he often spent evenings here making idle chatter with Kagome, using that time to learn more about the priestess.

Maya cleared her throat softly, "Shuiichi, I want you to know that even after a year, I still love you."

He smiled and lowered his eyelashes. "I love you too."

He leaned over to give her a kiss, knowing full well that a certain girl watching from not far away. Pressing his lips against Maya's he kept his eyes wide open.

As he indulged his girlfriend in a soft, warm kiss, he kept his eyes trained on Kagome.

She made eye contact, pretty blue eyes widening in shock and pink lips parted. His vibrant green eyes darkened with lust, boring into hers. Kagome froze and continued to watch in sick fascination.

He pressed harder against Maya but kept his eyes on Kagome's, making sure that Kagome knew full well what he wanted to do to her.

Kagome could feel shivers run up her spine at Shuiichi's smoldering gaze. His eyes had filled with what she assumed to be lust. But not towards Maya but towards her. Heat pooled in the bottom of her stomach and by the time Shuiichi pulled away from his girlfriend, Kagome was gasping for breath, unaware that she had been holding it.

The couple stood and began walking towards the door and Kagome focused on her task at hand. But she couldn't help glancing up at the man. He opened the door for Maya, ever the gentleman, and exited through it himself. But before he went through, he sent one last look over his shoulder, making sure to have enough heat and want in them to make Kagome's knees weak.

A smirk found its place on his handsome face as he exited through the door.

Kagome Higurashi was going to be his no matter what it took.

_His._

•••

_My muse, my muse,_

_my sinful crier,_

_can you take me even higher?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Slightly dark, sexual situations_

_Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the characters mention nor the song lyrics which belong to Muse._

_•••_

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

•••

Kagome idly tapped her pencil against her desk as she dazed off, attention unable to be captured by the drone of the professor's voice. Instead her thoughts drifted off towards the happy couple that she saw just two days ago. She had to admit, Shuiichi and Maya looked adorable.

She was a tad jealous but she had a good reason to be! Her love life had never been successful. She had spent her youth chasing after jewel shards and that alone had taken up most of her time. She had never really bothered with boys and wasn't as interested in them as other girls her age. Her time in Feudal Japan had only distanced her more from having a real social life. By the time the jewel was finished and she returned to her era, all she had really cared about was finishing high school and going off to a reasonably good university.

High school had been a blur, a bland and uneventful one. She had studied and studied, often placing high in all the tests she took in an attempt to rectify her poor effort in the past where jewel shards and grumpy half demons were first and foremost. Her friends had stopped communicating with her and for that, she was relieved. All she had wanted to do was focus on her grades. Nothing had swayed her.

And it was the same now that she was in college. She threw herself into her work whole heartedly but now, she actually had time for friends. But dealing with boy problems never came up. While in high school, boys had never interested her, even before she was dragged into the feudal era. She attributed her disinterest to the fact that none of the boys really stood out. They had all just been so…

_boring._

Having been subjected to demon beauty and amazing, inhuman physiques, she found that the boys in her time no longer intrigued her. But that was until she met the famed Shuiichi Minamino.

As popular as he was in high school, it couldn't even begin to compare to the recognition he was gaining in college. Professors knew him because of his intelligence, girls knew him because of his looks, and the rest of the student body knew him because of the girls that knew him. Kagome knew for a fact that those girls were not shy in letting their affections be known.

But how did she know him?

Well, she just happened to sit next to Shuiichi Minamino.

The well known red head had taken a seat next to her the very first day of class and refused to budge. He was quite nice to her and always struck up an interesting conversation. He was rather helpful too, often answering question about things she didn't understand and offering his assistance on homework and such. But as of late, she noticed that he took an interest in her personal life. More so in the fact that she had lived on a shrine for a good amount of her life. Because of that, their conversations had slowly swung away from casual things, like weather and their classes, to topics that sent an uneasy chill up her spine. Conversations about feudal folklore and demonic legends that is.

_Demons._

When she had first come back from the Feudal Era, she would get a prickle along her senses, telling her, screaming, that there was a demon nearby. The first few times, she had been sent into a panic, running around her neighborhood, desperately trying to find the source of the energy. But after multiple empty searches, she finally admitted that perhaps demons no longer existed, and that the feeling that she always got was just wishful thinking, after effects of being in an environment where demons roamed free for too long.

But she still wished.

And hoped.

Maybe demons still existed in her time? That they hadn't died out?

Because that would mean her friends were still alive.

That would mean Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, Hachi, Jinenji, and all the others were still alive.

And maybe, just maybe, that would mean Inuyasha was still alive.

But she knew it was foolish keeping her hopes up for something that was bound to be untrue. Still, Shuiichi's interest in demonic lore disturbed her. It was normal for a person to be intrigued by her stories as they weaved unimaginable fantasies. The very stories themselves retold her past, her life, and her knowledge of the land. She had lived in the past times and could now retell the stories with unerring accuracy. That was bound to peak anybody's interest. But Shuiichi was different somehow. Every time that she would tell stories of the past, disguised cleverly as myths her grandpa had told her about, he would get this knowing glint in his eyes. As if he was approving of what she was saying. The little smile that accompanied the glint sent warnings blaring through her head.

It frightened her to know that Shuiichi was capable of such a demonic look.

But she brushed it off, ignoring how every bone in her body screamed for her not to. Shuiichi was an innocent human and she repeated it like a mantra. He had no knowledge of demons and was just showing an interest in her stories. Nothing else.

Nothing else.

"Kagome?" She was startled out of her thoughts by Shuiichi's polite voice. As she regained her bearings, Shuiichi packed his books and stood.

"Oh, Shuiichi, did the bell ring already?" She looked up at his smiling face.

"Yes it did, did you not notice?"

"Oh, I guess I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice," she said, quite surprised. He smiled at her, green eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," she muttered as he leaned down and took her bag, offering his arm as she stood.

She took it warily, he was her friend's boyfriend after all, and together they exited the classroom.

"Are you ready for our study session later?" He looked down at the petite girl on his arm.

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh! Right! Our study session! I'm sorry, I completely forgot!"

"I thought you did. That's why I mentioned it. You seemed awfully distracted today." She blushed embarrassedly, mentally berating herself for forgetting. Today was Wednesday and Shuiichi and she would always have a study session together after class seeing as they had their last class of the day together. It was a routine that had started since Shuiichi found out that she was having some trouble with her math classes. Kagome had reluctantly accepted at first but had now come to appreciate them as they had helped her raise her grade.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping well, that's all," she said, the lie slipping out easily. Discomforting as it was, she found that her ability to lie had improved ever since she came back from the feudal era. Shuiichi looked satisfied with her answer and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then, we should hurry to get studying soon so you can have more time to sleep. The earlier we start, the earlier we end, right?" He smiled genuinely and she felt a little bad for lying to him but pushed it away.

"Okay!"

Together they walked towards her small apartment not too far from campus. Their study sessions were often held at her house. They would only go to the library if they needed books but since she never needed help with history and such, they could almost always be found in her room, slaving over thick math textbooks with boxes of Chinese takeout next to them. As tiring and monotonous studying was, she found that spending time with Shuiichi was relaxing and enjoyable. They would banter playfully back and forth and their interaction reminded her of the things that she missed while in the Feudal Era.

Of course, there was some worry in the back of her mind. She had always felt that she was betraying Maya by spending so much time with her friend's boyfriend, time that Shuiichi could've spent with his girlfriend. But Maya was understanding and Shuiichi was insistent. And Kagome learned never to look a gift horse in the mouth and accepted his help.

They reached her apartment building and ascended the stairs, with Shuiichi still carrying her bag and her hand still on his arm. Her door came in sight and she removed her hand to fumble for her keys. Kurama's eyes narrowed but he quickly wiped the look from his face.

"Here we are!" she chirped, opening the door so he could enter. Having been at her place multiple times, he knew where everything was and what the routine was. He could dare say that he had been at her place more than Maya's, his own girlfriend. And he could say that without an ounce of guiltiness.

Setting down their bags by the couches that lay spread out across the living room, he took a seat and sunk gratefully into the mocha colored loveseat. Kagome had hurried into the kitchen almost immediately and he could hear her bustling around.

"Shuiichi? I'm making some tea, which would you like?" Her voice filtered through the room and Kurama closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Anything is fine."

Kagome brightened, "Oolong it is then! Do you want something to eat too? I could heat up some of leftovers." She opened the refrigerator. "Oh, well, I guess we could order some pizza."

"No, that's okay, tea is fine. We are here to study after all." He twisted around in the loveseat and met her eyes as she looked over the counter.

"O-okay."

While she turned around to get the tea started, he kept his eyes on her form. He traced her lithe form, starting from the top of her pretty little head to the bottom of her tiny feet. He watched her every movement, drinking them in, and she remained oblivious. Everytime that he was near her, his obsession grew. Just the thought of touching her made his hands twitch and the thought of possessing her made heat pool in his stomach, need overriding his thoughts. He could've blamed the youko for his thoughts seeing as he was the one that had noticed the little minx first but he knew that for once, their feelings were the same and he was as interested in Kagome as Youko was. Even no, he could feel the youko pushing against the boundaries of his mind, yearning for a touch, a taste. Kurama could feel his restraints breaking.

He had to make his move soon.

Kagome stuck her head from the kitchen and called out to her study partner. "Hey Shuiichi? I'm going to go change and I'll be right back in a minute okay?" Seeing his nod, she ran off to her room.

Kurama's hands clenched into a fist and he slowly stood with every intention of following her.

This time, nothing would stop him.

Kagome flew into her room and threw off her blouse. Scanning her room for her pajamas, she spotted them on the corner of her bed. She grabbed them and pulled the skimpy white tank top over head and slipped into the blue bottoms. As she was buttoning the shirt that went over, a faint creak was heard. She paused and stilled, listening for the sound again. When it didn't come, she resumed buttoning. Looking down, she fiddled with the white buttons.

"My my, how pretty do you look in blue." She froze, feeling the hot breath brush against the back of her neck.

"Sh-shuiichi?" His dark chuckle rang out across the room and sent shivers down her spine. That sounded like him but it wasn't, it couldn't be. It was too dark, too malevolent to be coming from dear sweet Shuiichi.

Strong hands reached around her and grasped her hands, pulling down to rest by her sides. Her eyes lidded as his wet tongue ran up the side of her neck and he moaned in appreciation. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She turned and only got a glimpse of him before she was thrown on the bed and pinned down by his body. She looked up to see dark green eyes staring at her, boring into her soul. Gold leaked into the corners and swirled around the green, mixing and dominating, turning his eyes an eerie shade. But she couldn't look away. A haze was settling into her mind and he wound his seduction.

"Kagome Kagome, my dear, do you know what you do to me?" He leaned down and nipped and kissed her neck affectionately. He was rewarded with breathless whimpers and whines for his efforts.

"W-why?" Her question came forth as a whisper as he continued laying kisses on her exposed throat. Sculpted lips curved against her skin.

"Did you not wonder why I paid so much attention to you? How I spent more time with you than my very own girlfriend?"

"What do you m-mean?" Kagome fought to not respond to his ministrations but she couldn't help all the sounds that she made. Try as she could, she couldn't pull away, like something was holding her captive. This was wrong and she knew it! This was her best friend's boyfriend and a horrible stab of guilt went through her. She wanted to yell, tell him to stop, anything but she couldn't. His seduction was weaved too expertly and she was helpless in his arms.

"What I mean? Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." He paused, as if something occurred to him, "One more thing darling, make sure you scream 'Kurama' when I make you come." A dark grin curled the corners of his lips.

Her mind barely comprehended his words. Kurama? That's sounded like a demon name!

_Kitsune seduction_

Her eyes snapped open and she came to the shocking realization. This was kitsune seduction that he was doing. But that would mean that Shuiichi was a demon, a kitsune.

"D-demon! You're a demon, Shuiichi!" He paused momentarily on his assault on her neck to stretch languidly against her frozen body.

"Well it took you long enough my dear," he breathed into her ear, licking the shell of it. In her mind, she cried in despair. How could she not have noticed? It was so obvious that he was a demon. The knowing glints, the unnatural interest in the supernatural, and the unearthly beauty. And this entire time, he was stringing her along. She had been so convinced that there were no demons in this time that she had fallen into the clutches of one head on.

"N-no! Stop it! Get off me you damned kitsune!" she screamed, forcefully breaking the spell. Her discovery had crashed down on her and awakened her from the haze she was in. She struggled against his body but Shuiichi held steadfast.

"What do you want with me?!" Kagome yelled, pushing against his chest.

"Such strong will," he muttered. His eyes narrowed and he berated himself for letting the little priestess beneath him break away from his spell. "That just won't do."

He grabbed her two wrists and pinned them above her with one large hand and grabbed her chin with the other. He leaned down close enough for their noses to touch.

"You want to know what I want? Well, I thought it was obvious by now!" Kagome's eyes widened in fright as a hungry gleam appeared in his eyes.

"My lovely little priestess, all I want it you."

He swooped down to claim her lips, pressing against them forcefully. Kagome froze at his action but soon melted against him as he began stripping her of her clothes. Only half hearted protests passed through her lips as she fell deeper and deeper into his grasps. All forms of resistance bled away as the demon manipulated and tainted her, stroking and caressing her at all the right places. Before the night was over, she belonged to him.

_Only him._

•••

_My muse, my muse,_

_my beautiful love,_

_will you fit me like a glove?_


End file.
